xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Inko Midoriya
Inko Midoriya ( Midoriya Inko?) is Izuku Midoriya's mother and the wife of Hisashi Midoriya. Super Powers Unnamed Object Attraction Quirk: Inko has the ability to manipulate small objects that are close enough to her. She has only demonstrated the ability to pull them towards her hand. My hero academia 2 - 9 dub.720p 1012.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 1015.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 1016.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 1017.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 03 0509.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 03 0510.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 03 0768.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 03 0769.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 06.720p 0443.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0826.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0827.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0828.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0829.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0830.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0831.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0832.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0849.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0850.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0851.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0852.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0853.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0854.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0855.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0856.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0857.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0858.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0859.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0860.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0861.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0864.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0865.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0866.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0896.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0897.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0898.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0899.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0901.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0906.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0907.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0908.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 0909.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 1208.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 1209.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 1210.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 1211.jpg My Hero Academia Episode 4 1212.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1053.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1054.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1055.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1056.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1057.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1058.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1059.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1060.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1061.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1062.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1063.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1072.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1073.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1074.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 12 1075.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0419.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0420.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0421.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0422.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0423.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0425.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0426.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0427.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0428.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0430.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0431.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0432.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0433.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0436.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0437.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0914.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0915.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 13 0916.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0963.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0964.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0965.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0966.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0967.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0968.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0969.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0970.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0988.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0989.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0990.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0991.jpg My Hero Academia Season 2 Episode 25 0992.jpg my hero acafdemia 2 ep 1 dub 0452.jpg my hero acafdemia 2 ep 1 dub 0453.jpg my hero acafdemia 2 ep 1 dub 0454.jpg my hero acafdemia 2 ep 1 dub 0455.jpg my hero acafdemia 2 ep 1 dub 0504.jpg my hero acafdemia 2 ep 1 dub 0505.jpg my hero acafdemia 2 ep 1 dub 0508.jpg my hero acafdemia 2 ep 1 dub 0509.jpg my hero academia 2 - 9 dub.720p 1013.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0425.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0426.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0427.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0428.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0429.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0430.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0431.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0611.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 0612.jpg My Hero Academia 2nd Season Episode 02 1014.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0577_29061970277_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0578_43999333191_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0579_42190172230_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0582_42190172140_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0583_42190172050_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0584_42190172000_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0585_42190171950_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0586_43999332951_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0587_43999332921_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0634_42190171840_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0635_42190171790_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0636_42190171690_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0637_42190171650_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0643_42190171530_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0644_42190171500_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0645_29061969087_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0646_29061968947_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0647_43999332481_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0648_43999332471_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0649_43999332411_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0650_43999332361_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0651_43999332321_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0652_43999332301_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0653_43999332241_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0654_43999332151_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0655_43999332111_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0656_43999332061_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0657_43999331971_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0658_43999331911_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0672_43999331861_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0673_43999331811_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0674_43999331741_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0675_43999331721_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0676_43999331671_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0677_43093446945_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0696_43093446905_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0697_43093446875_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0698_43093446845_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0699_43093446795_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0700_43093446725_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0701_43093446685_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0702_43093446565_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0703_43093446425_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0704_43093446355_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0705_43999331761_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0706_43093446305_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0707_43093446165_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0708_43093446095_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0713_42190169480_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0714_43093445885_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0715_43093445825_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0716_43093445735_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0717_43093445715_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0718_43093445685_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0719_43093445645_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0720_43093445535_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0726_43093445495_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0727_43093445455_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0728_43093445405_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0729_43093445355_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0730_43093445285_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0731_43093445265_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0732_43093445225_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-1-re-dub-0733_43093445175_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-03_2-0513_29061964917_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-03_2-0530_42190168140_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-03_2-0531_29061964747_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-03_2-1125_44038955591_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0242_44038955581_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0243_44038955521_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0244_43320126384_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0245_43320126344_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0246_44038955361_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0247_44038955301_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0248_44038955231_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0249_44038955131_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0250_44038955111_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0251_44038955051_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0252_44038955011_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-05-0838_44039094241_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0599_44039336231_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0600_44039335961_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0601_44039335821_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0602_44039335731_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0603_44039335521_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0604_44039335441_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0605_43990832702_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0606_44039335381_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0607_43990832632_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0609_44039335321_o.jpg my-hero-academia-episode-06-0610_43990832572_o.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 7 0851.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 7 0850.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 7 0849.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 7 0848.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 7 0852.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 12 0314.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0124.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0134.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0123.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0133.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0125.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0122.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0106.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0105.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0104.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0994.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0993.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0985.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0984.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0983.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0982.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0957.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0956.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0941.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0940.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0939.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0938.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0937.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0936.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0935.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0934.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0892.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0891.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0890.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0889.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0878.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0845.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0844.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0843.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0839.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0727.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0726.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0725.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0724.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0723.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0722.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0721.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0720.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0719.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0700.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0699.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0698.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0677.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0675.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0676.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0157.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_14_0951.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_14_0952.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0315.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0159.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0156.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0158.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0143.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0142.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0116.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0115.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0114.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0109.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0108.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_1003.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_1002.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0967.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0966.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0965.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0955.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0864.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0863.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0817.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0816.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0815.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0795.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0794.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0793.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0792.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0781.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0780.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0779.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0778.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0777.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0736.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0735.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0718.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0717.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0716.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0715.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0714.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0713.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0696.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0695.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0694.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0346.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0343.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0342.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_12_0316.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_13_0155.jpg My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_Episode_14_0953.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 25 0142.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 25 0143.jpg My Hero Academia Season 3 Episode 25 0144.jpg Category:My Hero Academia Category:Shonen Jump Category:Mothers Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Japanese Category:Telekinesis Category:Screenshots Category:Female Category:C Class